I Loved Her First
by xoSnickersxo
Summary: Booth and Brennan are at their wedding reception. Tempe is missing someone dearly though. Who is it and what happens? BB songfic. R&R PLEASE!


Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth swayed to the song "Hot Blooded" lost in each other's eyes. They were together for no longer than eight months when Booth proposed. Temperance as always a bit skeptical about marriage, ok she was very skeptical about marriage, but Booth had changed her. She wanted the world to know Booth was hers and only hers.

The song had nearly come to an end when Booth noticed something in his new wife's eyes. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and tenderly asked, "What's the matter Temperance?"

The use of her full name sent shivers down her spine and back up again. She store into her husbands chocolate eyes and saw a whole lot of concern. "I know I shouldn't worry about this; it's completely illogical, and I'm supposed to hate-"

Booth cut her off by gently ascending his lips upon hers. "Now tell me what this is all about," he said softly.

"I kind of wish my father was here," she said letting out a sigh.

"I know Temperance, I know," Booth whispered in her hair as he wrapped her in one of his famous hugs.

Tempe let a tear fall from her eye and on to Booth's tux. She never thought that she'd miss her father this much. All her life she had hated him more and more each day; but now, all she wanted to do was be in his arms and dance with him on her big day.

The embrace was cut off by the D.J. "Alright, I have a special request from an anonymous man. He says he loves you, um, _Joy_, and he's glad you didn't let this one go. Um, this part is a little weird though. He wanted me to say, um, _Marco_.

Tempe looked up at Booth who saw a big smile plastered on her face. She looked around but so no sign of her father or Russ. She couldn't blame them though; there were FBI agents as far as the eye could see.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Max Keenan watched his daughter from the shadows of the room. His daughter had finally grown up and now she was dancing with the man of her dreams. The two were just perfect for each other. The way they got lost in the moment, only focused on the other, and how their bodies just molded together and moved as one across the dance floor. Just perfect.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one she told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

Max reminisced on Joy's third birthday. He had given her a beautiful necklace and she instantly fell in love with it. He remembered how her eyes lit up and how she wrapped her small arms around him and exclaimed, "You're the best dad ever!" Yea, those were the good days. If only he could hear that one more time…_  
_

_Time changes everything life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Booth swayed with Temperance as the song began to play. Even though they couldn't see him, Max Keenan was always watching and he knew he had to take care of Temperance. He always had and he always will.

Temperance let the lyrics sink in. Her father really loved her and in a so Max Keenan like way, he was basically threatening Booth to take care of her. She really wished she could see him and Russ.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
It was only a matter of time_

Max looked at the beautiful woman dancing with Booth. It was hard to believe that innocent little Joy Keenan grew up to be the successful, gorgeous, brilliant, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Max went back to the good old days when he would tell the stories of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and all the other fairy tales to his daughter. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about how her face lit up and how she proclaimed that she was going to be a princess when she grew up.

After the story he would tuck her in super tight and kiss her forehead before he turned on her night-light and left the door open just a crack. How he just wanted to hold her once more.

As the song came to a close Temperance lifted her head up from Booth's shoulder. She looked at his face and saw him looking beyond her. She turned around in his arms and tried to turn her head in the same direction as Booth's. That's when she saw them.

"Oh my goodness. Booth!"

There, in the corner, was Max and Russ. The smile returned on Tempe's face as Max smiled and mouthed 'I love you.'

Temperance mouthed the same back and then watched him leave. Russ began to follow but then turned around.

"Marco," he mouthed.

"Polo."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrendous, amazing? Please tell me because I need to know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Heartland owns the song and Fox owns Bones. But if I did own Bones, Sully would be just another dead guy needing to be identified, and Booth and Bones would be married already. Ok not married, but together.**


End file.
